


Do the dead work in bars?

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Zombieland Saga- Alternate Universes and Stories [9]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, Gen, Tatsumi is really drunk in this, as in he meets that guy in the bar that appeared in one episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Koutarou finally finds his solution.





	Do the dead work in bars?

He was stumbling around drunk, with at least two bottles of alcohol in his hands, down the abandonded street where only crooks lived. Or really poor people and beggars. All in all a bad neigbourhood. However Tatsumi couldn't care less even if someone did stab him or try to kill him, because his search was not producing results. And it probably never will.

He only found circus freaks and frauds, who stole his money and never returned it. Not even with some useful information. So now he was really lost on what to do from now on. Which made him miserable and full of doubt. Not to mention feel deep contempt and hatred towards everything and everyone.

He was not in best of days and not in the best of moods for sure. However because he didn't know what else to do, the young man decided that getting drunk out of his mind and forgetting everything for a couple of hours would be a good thing so when he realised his plan, he also continued to drink like his life depended on it.

Somewhere between the ramblings and drunken singing, his eyes caught sight of a flashing sign that probably represented a forgotten dingy bar. Which was perfect for him now, so Koutarou, with certainty of a drunk, changed his direction and went over to the bar. Entering inside, he almost tripped over a chair, but avoided it at the last second, somehow reaching the bartender and ploping into the stool that was near him.

"Hello, mister. What would you like to drink?" The bartender asked politely, looking calmly at Koutarou, who still sang horribly. Tatsumi mumbled something that sounded incoherent, but the mysterious man gave him a glass of some alcohol and Koutarou gulped it all in one swing. He then started to talk fast, with only half understandable sentences and half not so much.

The bartender continued to clean his glasses and from time to time nodded in approval or pity at Tatsumi, who was too drunk to even notice. When he finished his third glass (or forth, who counts anyway?) of unindentified alcohol, he finally felt sick and went to the bathroom to puke.

Returning to the stool, Koutarou started to cry, wail and sob, while the mysterious man patted him on the shoulder trying to bring some comfort to the drunk sunglasses-wearing-man. After the worst has passed, and Tatsumi calmed down a bit, the bartender spoke for the second time that night:" I can maybe be of some help to you."

Koutarou raised his head and asked:" How?"

"Well I know how to raise the dead. I also know some other black and forbidden magic too, but I am primarily a certified necromancer."

The sunglasses-wearing-man was silent for some time, until he started to shout angrily at the man before him, pointing strongly, and hitting the table at least three times. "Don't fuck with me! Don't bullshit me! Go to..... go to hell!"

The temper tantrum lasted at least fifteen minutes, until Tatsumi collapsed out of exaustion on the floor. The bartender sighed at that and closed his shop. He carried Koutarou to his house, where he put him on a couch. Rummaging around, the mysterious man found a blanket and covered Koutarou with it.

Looking at the mess of a man in front of him, the bartender felt pity and compassion for this young human before him, and he decided to help him. He didn't really know why he felt like this, but he promised this to himself and he would fulfill it.

"Poor, poor boy. Love can be more painful than death sometimes, can't it?"


End file.
